The present invention relates to a tissue dispenser for a late model Chevrolet CORVETTE, such as for the years 1997 to 1999, where the dispenser is mounted facing the driver on the console adjacent the gear shifting mechanism.
The prior art is replete with various references for conveniently mounting a tissue dispenser or receptacle where the dispenser is typically positioned above the driver in association with a pivotal sunvisor. A review of such prior art, as reflected in the following U.S. Patents, are products designed solely for convenience and not to aesthetically support a customized sports car, such as a late model CORVETTE. The prior art is as follows:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,856, to Shyu, teaches a tissue rack including a springy mounting plate fastened to the inside rear view mirror of an automobile and the roof thereof, and a rack body welded to the mounting plate for holding a body of tissue. The rack body is made by bending a metal wire into shape, having two front clamping portions and a back clamping portions disposed in parallel for clamping on two opposite sides of the box of tissue paper, and two supporting portions connected between the front and back clamping portions at two opposite sides for supporting the box of tissue paper. PA1 b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,138, to Gross et al., relates to a tissue container which is mounted to the visor of a vehicle and which can be filled with tissues or a box of tissues without removing the container from the visor. The tissue container has a fairly narrow width so that it takes less head room in smaller vehicles. However, for larger vehicles, an increased number of tissues, which are greater in volume than the volume of the housing of the tissue container, may be inserted in the container. The container is mounted to the visor using elastic cords which stretch to accommodate the increased volume of the tissues or a larger box of tissues inserted in the container which has a greater volume than the volume inside the housing of the container. PA1 c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,243, to Landon, is directed to a tissue dispenser for a motor vehicle which is molded as an integral part of the interior trim of a motor vehicle in such a manner that no additional hardware is needed. The tissue dispenser is preferably located in a readily accessible location in the interior of the motor vehicle-such as the dashboard, the passenger rear seat arm rest compartment, the center console, the overhead console, or the door. PA1 d.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,343, to Wohl, teaches a tissue dispenser for mounting over the transmission hump between the driver and passenger seat. The dispenser includes a boxlike structure having a removable lid with openings therein to accommodate the housing of a plurality of containers, such as a tissue dispenser, a litter plurality of container, storage boxes, etc. A resilient C-shaped clamp having elongated resilient U-shaped members, is mounted thereon by a resilient clip which is adapted to receive and hold the boxlike member containing its multiple compartments. The mounting and retaining action of the C-shaped clip is particularly suitable for mounting the multiple container holder on top of the tunnel hump of an automobile. PA1 e.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,157, to Wright, is directed to an open top container having a lid hinged thereto and a tissue dispensing opening in its top wall, a tissue package having a tissue dispensing opening in its top wall, and means releasably holding the tissue package in an operative position at the inner side of the lid with the tissue dispensing openings in registration and permitting removal of a used tissue package from said operative position and mounting a refill tissue package in such position when the lid is swung on its hinge to an open position. PA1 f.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,398, to Larkin, relates to a tissue box container for automobiles, where the container includes a saddle pad element secured to its bottom wall and being of an elongate character and having end portions that extend beyond the opposed side walls of the container and which end portions are flexible and weighted so that they will drape downwardly from the bottom of the container to closely hug the top and side walls of the tunnel hump which is a feature of most automobile bodies, whereby the container may sit upon such tunnel hump closely adjacent to the passenger front or rear set of a motor car. PA1 g.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,238, to Grafton, teaches a tissue holder for mounting above the driver or front passenger. PA1 h.) U.S. Pat No. 3,214,059, to Stark, relates to a tissue dispenser to be mounted snugly to the internal roof of an automobile.